Blood Red
by uuuuuuu
Summary: From across the Atlantic, help arrives to defeat a common enemy.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is an idea that I've had for a while, along with being my first fanfic. Now I'm going to base the Hellsing part on the manga and the Hellboy part on the comics. Not the god awful original Hellsing anime (OVA's ftw) and not the awesome Hellboy movies. That means no Incognito (thank GOD), and that Hellboy and Liz are just good friends. Due to Hellsing being set in 1998 Dr. Broom is dead and, unfortunately, there will be no Lobster Johnson.

**BLOOD RED**

CHAPTER 1

It all seemed like the perfect plan. Allow them to put the 'freak chip' in him, wait until the appropriate time, have them activate the chip, eliminate select members of the Govenment, and in the end he would receive the greatest of all rewards, Immortality. Being the appointed ruler of the United States wasn't that bad of an idea either. Yes it was all so perfect… until 'they' found out.

No wonder his leaders hadn't anticipated 'them'. To his leaders the Hellsing organization was the main enemy and America was just a conciliation prize. They never would have guessed that there was more then one non-Vatican group out there that hunted monsters. Hell even he, their inside man for the U.S. Government, didn't know they existed. Even now, as he walks down the walls of the White House with a smug feeling of victory in his mind, the Presidential aid Christopher Whisley is completely un-aware of his impending downfall.

So it came as quite the surprise to him when a blonde woman came up and asked him, "Mr. Whisley, correct?"

Being torn from his visions of eternal grandeur he answered with a surprised, "Yes."

"Wonderful. I have come to escort you to a meeting with my superiors."

"Wh-what?"

"It has come to our attention that a number of high ranking government officials may be a threat to our national security. It has also come to our attention that you are the only person in all of Washington that can be trusted to aid us in our investigation."

Now the soon to be vampire was feeling a bit nervous. In fact all he could give as a response was a nervous, "B-b-but I-I-I…"

At the sight of his nervousness the as of yet unnamed women said, "Mr. Whisley I realize this must come at a great surprise to you but we must hurry. I have a limousine waiting right outside, now please come with me!"

Seeing no other alternative he followed the blonde woman outside of the White House. As he trailed behind her he was amazed at how, even though she was clearly not a member of the White House staff, she was walking right past several secret service agents without having to show any identification. He started to worry even more of what someone this untouchable could and would do to him if she knew he was the traitor. Thoughts of painful torture played over and over in his mind.

As he got into the black limousine his thoughts started to become calmer. Not once did she show any sign that she knew of his treachery. In fact she appeared to be under the assumption that he was the least possible suspect in all of Washington. This realization caused the smug feeling of victory to return two fold. So far his greatest fear had been discovery by the C.I.A. , and now they wanted his help! He was already planning who he would claim was the traitor.

As he sat there he began to take in his fellow passenger. Her blond hair was quite short, barley reaching past the top of her ears. While not ugly she could not be classified as beautiful, her feature were much too serious for that. To top it off she had an aura of business around her. Feeling curious Christopher asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking for your name."

She turned to him, smiled, and said, "Martha Johnson."

Returning her smile, though twice as smug, the traitor asked, "So Martha, I can call you Martha right?", he waited for her nod before continuing, "Well Martha, just what kind of attack do you need my help preventing?"

Martha got a look of hesitation in her eyes before answering, "We have received information that an attack will be made on Washington D.C., and the believed suspect is a terrorist organization from South America."

It seemed this woman was sent from heaven with the task a continuing to inflate Mr. Whisley's ego. The fact that, not only did they pick the perfectly wrong person to aid them, but while they had the correct area from which their doom hailed from, they missed their true enemy completely filled his ego to the boiling point of him just laughing right then and there. He had to sit there quietly the rest of the ride just to contain his giggles.

After about an hour and a half of driving the limo pulled to a sudden stop. When the car was completely at rest Martha turned to Whisley, smirk on her face, and asked, "I'm I a good actor or what?"

Taken aback Christopher asked, "I'm sorry?"

Ignoring him the agent continued on, "I mean all I had to do was say what, five sentences? Just five sentences and you were following right behind me. You actually got into a limousine with tinted black windows allowing no one to see inside and you bought that fake name without question. Maybe I'm not good, maybe you're just stupid. Oh well, I guess I wont see the name Kate Corrigan in any movie credits just yet."

Before he could react to this sudden turn of events several things happened. First, the door next to him flew open, second, three pairs of hands forced him out, and third, a sack was placed over his head. He was dragged several feet to a nearby building and tied to a chair by his hands.

He sat there for about ten minutes, silently thinking about how he would kill them. For they had no idea of what was happening to his body in those ten silent minutes, they couldn't have known that the chip that his new leaders put in him could not only change him into a vampire at any moment, but that it was constantly sending information to them as well. How could they have even guessed that they turned him into a monster the second the sack was put on his head? And so he sat there until he heard the door to the building open.

The vampire sat there and asked, "So, is this how the C.I.A. treats their Presidential aids?"

A gruff voiced answered, "C.I.A.? Listen buddy, I heard everything said between you and my friend, and not once did she say C.I.A." He heard the man light a cigar. "Now, here's the thing_"

"NO here's the thing! You idiots think you've got it all figured out? HA! You have no idea who or what you're dealing with. In fact I've had enough of playing along! Time to show you the power of a vampire!" And with that he strained against the binds they had placed around his hands with all his might… and was quite surprised when nothing happened.

Suddenly the sack was pulled off his head and a gun shotgun barrel was placed in between his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the light he realized that the 'shotgun barrel' was actually a pistol barrel. "Well, in that case…" As his eyes continued up he saw pair of yellow eyes and red horns. "…you just made this easier."

BANG!


End file.
